De Oppresso Liber
by Shyliasmommy24
Summary: Jays thoughts after the events of Alligence


De Oppresso Liber

Authors Note: First, this story came about from last nights CPD. I myself have not seen the episode yet so this story is written off spoilers only. Second, the title of this story, De Oppresso Liber, roughly translated from Latin means Free of the Oppressed, which I thought was a perfect title. Sua Sponte, which will appear in here as well, is the motto of the Army Rangers and roughly translated means of their own. This is a one-shot from Jays POV. Any mistakes are my own, I use no betas. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the creative genius that is Dick Wolf and a bunch of other people. There are two songs I chose for this that I thought conveyed the story better than anything. "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood and "Arlington" by Trace Adkins.

United We Stand, Divided We Fall. That was the motto of the United States, and the words that all four branches of the United States military lived by and took seriously. Those words were drilled into every cadet that ever entered a military academy or training base. Those words had been drilled into Jay Halstead's head ever since his ROTC days. Stand United, win together. Stand Divided, fall together. In the military you had to stand united, lest you fall. And falling was the last thing you wanted to do. Falling meant you never coming home.

And the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart, why'd you have to leave me, why'd you have to go, I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know. This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream.

Just a dream. A bad dream that Jay couldn't wake up from. Not even a month ago he'd been at Mouse's funeral, after the fool had decided to re-enlist. Jay had tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't listen. Born a soldier, die a soldier. It was a soldiers motto and one they all took seriously. Sua Sponte, the motto of the Rangers. Of their own. And they really were of their own. Live together, die together but of their own.

It's like I'm looking from the distance, standing in the background, everybody saying he's coming home now, I can't even breathe. This is just a dream.

Al. The man that Jay had once thought indestructible. The man that had taught Jay everything he knew. Jay had come to the police academy straight out of Iraq. By that time he'd already seen more bloodshed than any man his age should have to see. He'd suffered from severe PTSD and depression, it was worse at that time then it was now. Al had been of his instructors at the academy and a man Jay had quickly learned he could trust and look up to. Al had become a father figure to him. Jay didn't let many people past his bridges that he had up. Everyone he started to trust eventually disappeared. His mother. Erin. Mouse. Hell, even his own brother. And now Al. The one person he had thought would always be there for him.

Looking down at his dress greens, Jay let out a tired sigh. It didn't get any easier each time he put on his uniform. It never got easier. First Terry had been killed on American soil and now Al. The only thing that gave Jay comfort was knowing Al would be buried with full military honors. The way he deserved.

While Al had been in surgery at Med, Jay had gone to track down his brother. He'd heard a rumor through the hospital that Denny Woods had been found buried in the grave that Hank had made him dig himself, and brought to the hospital. Jay had wanted to make sure the son of a bitch was dead. If not, he'd put a bullet in him himself and nobody would stop him. No sooner had he found Will then he'd got Hanks call. Al's gone the message had said. Jay turned and ran, Will on his heels, to where Hank was delivering the news to the rest of the unit. Antonio had slammed his hand against a glass window, shattering not only the window but his hand as well. Adam and Kevin were motionless over in a corner and Kim was crying, her eyes rimmed red. Hank was being Hank. Screaming, shouting obscenities and whatever else he thought would make him feel better. Then he started blabbing on about vengeance for Al and how the people who put the hit on him would pay. Antonio tried to break in but Hank held up a hand to stop him. "You're either with me or you're against me, Dawson." He'd said. As much as Jay respected Antonio, the other man just didn't understand. Hank though, Hank got it. On the battlefield, if an enemy killed your brother, you killed him. Vengeance was all Jay knew. He stepped forward, next to Hank. The Sargent raised his eyes in surprise, clearly not expecting Jay to join him. United we stand, Divided we fall. Right now they were divided and that was not good for the unit, or to get vengeance for Al.

I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property. I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company. I'm thankful for the, thankful for the things I've done, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington.

Chicago was in the midst of a heatwave. It was currently 80 degrees outside, an absolutely gorgeous day. Jay could see everyone starting to enter the area where the service would take place. First Meredith, followed by Al's surviving daughter. Then all of Al's Army buddies. Then the Intelligence unit, who had decided to put their differences aside, call a truce for one day, for Al's sake.

And every time I hear, 21 guns, I know they've brought another hero home... to us.

The firing squad started the 21-gun salute.

And they handed her, a folded up flag and she held on, to all she ever had of him.

Two Army Green Berets walked over to Meredith, handing her a folded up flag.

They folded up a flag, told my mom and dad "were proud of your son."

Everyone stood as the flag-draped coffin was walked to the front, set on the pedestal surrounded by pictures of Al as Jay preferred to remember him - smiling, laughing, ALIVE.

"Present arms." Jays right hand slowly went up above his right eye, forming a salute. "Order arms." He pulled his hand down to his side. "De Oppresso Liber." He muttered. Free from the oppressor. Al was finally free from whatever was oppressing him.

Dust to dust, don't cry for us, we made it to Arlington.

Don't cry. Al wouldn't have wanted them to cry. He'd never been a sentimental guy.

The police department uncovered a new notch on their fallen heroes statue - Detective Alvin Olinsky, proud member of the Chicago Police Department, killed in action 5-9-2018.

"Detective Alvin Olinsky, the city of Chicago thanks you for your service. May you rest peacefully."

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. United we stand, Divided we fall. Al had paid the ultimate price and his sacrifice would never be forgotten by Jay and the countless others who were lucky enough to make it home.


End file.
